The purpose of this project is to archive four research datasets in the National Archive of Computerized Data on Aging (NACDA) repository to make them readily available to other investigators. The data were collected from community-based interviews and functional performance measures of Mexican American older adults who were enrolled in the Hispanic Established Population for the Epidemiologic Study of the Elderly (EPESE). The four datasets include a Disability dataset with baseline and 1-year follow-up information on functional status and independence from 632 participants, a Frailty dataset containing baseline and 2-year follow-up information on the determinants of frailty from 1,013 participants, and the latest data from 1,079 participants in the larger Hispanic EPESE study (Wave 7), which includes a supplementary survey of 962 family Informants. The three Specific Aims for this project, that will address the explicit requirements for depositing public-ue datasets in the NACDA repository, are below. 1. Produce Study Description files that provide clear summaries of the people, purpose, and protocol affiliated with the original studies 2. Produce Data Documentation files to provide detailed information on each variable in the datasets; and 3. Create user-friendly Dataset files. The common thread across these aims is to provide all the necessary information to allow outside investigators to independently understand, manage, analyze, and interpret the archived data. These datasets contain extensive information on several health constructs (e.g. health-related quality of life, physical activity, frailty, struture and quality of familial support, and caregiver issues) that are not available elsewhere on such a large, representative sample of Mexican American older adults. These data can be directly linked to the largest natural history study of aging and health in Mexican American older adults - the Hispanic EPESE, the first 13 years of which are already archived in NACDA. Thus, our project will provide immediate and cost-effective opportunities for other researchers to analyze longitudinal data and test novel hypotheses on the health and functioning of Mexican American older adults that would otherwise be prohibitive without considerable time commitments and substantial resources.